The Plan
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Their plan was simple: They would pretend to date in order to make Jasper and Rosalie jealous. What could possibly go wrong? AH & OOC. M for language and lemons
1. Scheming & Fake Boyfriends

_**Disclaimer: SM owns **_**Twilight**

"**The Plan" **

**Song for the chapter: "Goldrushed" by The Royal Concept **

_**BPOV**_

* * *

"You're shitting me, right?" He had to be. Otherwise he really had lost his mind.

He didn't seem to be joking though. "Just think about it, B. I want Rosalie and you want Jasper. The only way to make them realize they want us is if we're unavailable."

I took a sip of my coffee, trying to wrap my head around this soap opera idea he'd just proposed. "You do realize this would mean acting like a couple, holding hands, kissing? All that lovey dovey shit. We'd have to act like that. _Together_."

"Oh wait? You mean, _we'd_ be acting like a couple? Forget it then," he scoffed. "No fucking shit, B. Of fucking course I realized that."

I rolled my eyes. "Just making sure, Ed."

Now he rolled his eyes. "Come on, its not like either of us are totally hideous or anything. You're hot, I'm hot. We can pretend to be into each other for like a month. It'll be easy. And don't call me Ed."

"If we do this, and that's a big fat 'if', I will have to come up with _much _worse pet names for you other than Ed. I'm talking 'snugglebear,' 'Eddiepoo,' 'sweetcheeks'. Other things equally as barf worthy as that."

He laughed, taking a bite of his pie. "Whatever you say, Belly Button Bottom Bella."

I tried not to laugh while taking another sip of my coffee. "This is your worst idea yet."

* * *

Later that night, I lied awake in bed thinking of what Edward had proposed. Don't get me wrong, it was a truly heinous and disastrous plan in the making, but there were worse things right?

I mean, the worst thing that could happen was maybe Jasper or Rosalie figuring out what we were doing and thinking we were retarded. It wasn't like they didn't know we liked them. _Everyone _liked them. At least, I think Jasper knew I liked him. How could he not? And best case scenario, Jasper and I end up together while Edward and Rosalie end up together. Maybe we could even double sometimes.

Shit, it was such a complicated mess. This would probably only complicate things more.

But I'd wasted so many years pining after Jasper it was about damn time I did something about it. It wasn't like Rosalie was my friend anyway. I wouldn't feel remotely bad about taking her boyfriend. Of course, I wouldn't be happy if her and Edward got together, but I was positive once Edward got the quality time of being her boyfriend he'd back out after a week. She truly was a primadonna. How Jasper stood it, I'll never know. Probably something to do with her Double D's.

Also, Edward was right. He was hot. There are a lot worse people to pretend to be a couple with than him. People already thought we were by the amount of time we spent together. We'd known each other since 4th grade and that whole love bit was just not there for us.

I sighed, picking up my phone. I pulled up mine and Edward's texts and started a message.

"_I have a realllly bad feeling about this, but . . . I'm in."_

I hovered over the "send" button. What's the worst thing that could happen? We end up single and lonely like we are now?

I took a breath and hit "send".

Almost as quickly as it said "delivered", he was typing. I laughed out loud. At least he was enthusiastic about this.

"_YESSSS! I'll be the best fake boyfriend you've EVER had." _

I sighed, fighting a smile as I replied back.

_"Here's hoping you'll be the only fake boyfriend I ever have."_

* * *

"This was a fucking stupid idea."

Edward groaned. "Shut up, Swan. It was brilliant."

"Oh, really, Edward? Was it? Because we're acting like a couple and Rosalie and Jasper haven't even so much as looked in our direction, so was it really a good idea? Are you sure?" I pulled my hand out of his, wiping his palm sweat on my jeans. "Also, why the fuck is your hand so sweaty?"

"You can be such a bitch. And my hands aren't sweaty, yours are," he said defensively, wiping both his hands on his jeans.

"Uh, no, their not, but that's not the point. The point is we're holding hands and no one has even taken a second glance at us. Clearly, we're doing this wrong."

He sighed, leaning back against my locker. We were both staring at Jasper and Rosalie who had been swapping spit for at least 10 minutes straight. That's dedication, right there. I'd never kissed someone for more than 5 consecutive minutes and my lips had been so sore the next day.

"Maybe we should just start making out like them," He said after a minute.

I laughed out loud. "Now _that's _the worst idea you've ever had."

He looked offended.

"Oh, Edward, don't get your panties in a twist. You know you're cute. But I'm sorry I don't feel like kissing you at school in the middle of a hallway at 8:30 in the morning. We just had orange juice and bacon. Ew."

"Okay, good point, but still. We're probably going to have to kiss at some point, you know."

Only then did it dawn on me that we'd have to do that. I wasn't thrilled. I was actually quite horrified.

"But… why?"

He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Because usually, when two people go out and become boyfriend and girlfriend, they kiss and such. Sometimes, even on the lips."

I smacked his arm as the bell rang. "Go suck a dick, Cullen." I started to walk off.

"That'll be your job, Swan!" He called out after me. I flipped him the bird without turning around.

* * *

Later in Study Hall, I had just plugged in my earphones when one was ripped out.

I turned my head to see Edward scooting his chair close to mine.

"Uh, Edward, I'm not kissing you now either."

He rolled his eyes, scooting closer. Once he felt his chair was close enough, he put his backpack on the table, getting situated.

"You know, you can just sit on my lap if you want."

He ignored me, pulling out a very detailed sketch of . . . something. "Okay, I spent all of English planning this."

"What is it exactly?"

"Shut up and I'll explain."

I laughed. "Ooh, feisty."

Mrs. Bright shushed me, glaring fiercely.

Edward smirked. "Okay," he started quietly. "Stacy George is having a party this Friday. Obviously, everyone is going to be there. I say we show up there, and 'accidentally' get caught making out. Leading up to it this week, we need to be really flirty with each other. Extra touchy and shit like that. You need to giggle and blush a lot. Pretend you're talking to Jasper when you talk to me." I was already blushing. "And then Friday, we'll make out and all that jazz, then Saturday we'll go Facebook official, and top it off by going to the movies Saturday night."

"Okay, your party plan sounds like the exact plot of _Easy A_ minus you being gay. But . . . dammit, that might work."

He smiled broadly, momentarily distracting me. He really was an attractive guy. "I know, right? Fuck, I'm awesome!"

Mrs. Bright shushed him now. It was my turn to smirk.

"Okay, but what is this sketch even of?"

"Stacy's house. Obviously everyone is going to be hot tubbing it and if we start out that way, being flirty and all that shit, then later we'll go behind that tree by the hot tub and make out there."

I raised my eyebrows. His sketch looked nothing like that. "You are a terrible artist."

He stole my bag of goldfish, throwing a bunch into his mouth. "You're just jealous you didn't think of this first."

"Yeah, that's it," I scoffed, pulling out my Pre-Cal homework. It was hard to focus with him being that close though. I could hear his chewing as if I was chewing the goldfish myself. "So is you're being this close part of the 'be flirty all week' part of the plan?"

"Yep," he whispered back. "Also, you smell really good."

I couldn't tell if that was him being flirty or just Edward, but regardless, I imagined Jasper saying that to me, and sure enough, blushed and giggled a little. Edward didn't seem to notice thankfully.

About 45 minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and the beginning of lunch.

"Okay, be flirty with me. Alright?"

I groaned, grabbing my backpack. "Have I mentioned this plan sucks ass?"

"Only a few times."

We walked through the crowds in the hall toward our lockers.

Rosalie and Jasper were making out again by theirs, making me want to vomit and cry.

Jessica walked up to us, rolling her eyes. "Good Lord, do they ever stop?"

"Nope. They do two things. Be heartbreakingly attractive and make out with each other, absorbing each others good looks and becoming even more attractive."

Jess snorted, grabbing her lunch out of her locker, before walking over to them. She smacked Rosalie's ass. "Come on, you horndogs. I'm hungry."

Rosalie kissed Jasper once more, before laughing and smacking Jessica's ass. "What else is new?"

Jasper looked across the hallway, beaming right at me. "Little Bella," he drawled out, instantly making me a pile of goo. "Come on," he raised an arm, indicating for me to follow him.

I was about to take a step forward when I felt the slightest pinch from Edward on the back of my hip. "Um," I stuttered out. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm waiting for Edward."

Jasper shrugged, still smiling, and walked after Jess and Rosalie, clapping Emmett on the back who had just walked up to him.

When they were out of sight, I collapsed against the lockers. "Well, that really got him. He's in a fit of jealous rage."

"Patience, Little Bella," Edward crooned, doing a terrible job of impersonating Jasper.

I smacked his chest. "Shut up. You know he's irresistible."

"I don't get it. He sounds high all the time. But whatever."

I gasped. "He does not! I don't get the appeal of Rosalie. Sure, she's hot and all, but _god_, she's a pill."

"Yeah, and that pill is Viagra." Edward finally shut his locker, holding a water bottle and sandwich in his hand. "She has a great personality, mind you. And also great sense of humor. Remember when she joked that Abraham Lincoln was our first president? That was adorable."

"If by joke, you mean, she was being 100% serious, and by adorable, you mean, completely terrifying and retarded, then yes, it was funny and 'adorable'."

Edward laughed out loud, making me smile as we walked down the mostly deserted hall. He took forever sorting through all the shit in his locker.

"Come on, you know you'd do her if you were into chicks."

I grimaced. "I like to think my bullshit radar would still be in tact if I was swinging for the other team."

He swung an arm around my shoulder, as we got closer to the cafeteria. Something that was a normal thing, but now that I knew he was doing it to flirt, it made me feel self-conscious about how I moved next to him.

"Alright, don't get awkward when we get in there. We need to just like talk to each other, okay?" He squeezed my arm, before opening the door and taking away my opportunity to protest.

The cafeteria was loud as always. We made our way to our normal table where Jasper, Rosalie, Jessica, Emmett, Alice, Leah, and Jake were all sitting. I took the spot next to Jake, saying hi to everybody. Edward surprised me by sitting beside me, once again too close for comfort, with a leg on either side of the bench.

Jake bro hugged him, squishing me in the process, cracking a joke about how small I was. Being 5'2, I was used to these.

"So what are you doing after school?" Edward asked once everyone had broken into their own conversations.

"Not sure. I was either going to go to the gym or just go home and nap."

"I vote we go home and nap," he said, filling his mouth up with my chips.

"Oh, so you're coming over now? And stop eating my food." I grabbed my chips out of his hands and stuffed them in my mouth before he could complain.

"Yes, and I really do want to sleep. I'm really tired. You kept me up all night with the texts."

I titled my head. "What te-" I stopped short at Edward's slight wide eyes. I guess this meant Jasper or Rosalie were now paying attention to us. I let out an awkward laugh. "Well, I told you it would have been quicker if we just called each other."

He let out an awkward laugh of his own. "Then we really would have been up all night."

None of this was true and this was probably the worst flirting anyone had ever seen.

Jessica surprised me by speaking up. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Sorry, Jess, I don't sext and tell," Edward smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and bringing me to his chest. Everyone laughed, which was disappointing because our flirting game was so off. No one believed we were serious.

Alice groaned. "Probably all the stupid stuff they're always talking about. Debating if there really was ever dinosaurs and what we should do if they ever come back again."

"Um, that's a great debate to have, Al, and have you ever thought about that? I mean, what the hell would you do?"

Alice rolled her eyes, going back to her salad.

"That's what you guys really talk about?" Rosalie tilted her head, blinking her thick mascara lashes at me.

"We've had conversations about that, yeah. Amongst other things," I spoke slowly. Jasper smiled and winked at me.

"Seems dumb, if you ask me," Rosalie shrugged, taking a sip from her Green Tea.

"I know what you mean," I mumbled, glancing at Edward. He was just smiling down, pulling at a thread on my hoodie.

"Edward, did you do the Geometry homework?" Rosalie asked.

He looked up, said a real quick "no" before going back to the loose thread.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She looked a little dumbfounded. I held back a cackle. Edward was good. Usually he would have offered to copy it down for her.

"I did," Jake offered. Rosalie ignored him, making Alice snort.

"Smoothly played, Cullen," I mumbled when the conversation had started up again.

He winked at me, before finally pulling the thread from my jacket.

* * *

"Ahh, yes, the nap was a good idea," Edward sighed as he plopped down on my bed, taking up the whole thing.

"Edwarddd," I whined. "Move."

"Make me," he mumbled, nestling into my pillows.

I groaned. "At least get under the covers. I don't want to snag the bed spread."

He made no sign of moving.

I grabbed his leg, pulling with all my might. He barely budged. God, I was weak.

"You're such an OCD psycho," he grunted, getting up, and taking off his shoes.

"Edward, the messiest person on earth could be called an OCD psycho compared to the way you keep your room." It was true; he was a pack rat.

I peeled off my hoodie and hung it up, before taking off my jeans and sliding on my favorite lounge pants. I turned around to find Edward under my covers, staring at me.

"What?"

He smirked. "You have such big tits and a big ass for being so small."

"Oh, whatever." I peeled back the covers and crawled under the sheets with him, turning on my side.

I felt him shift behind me. "I sweat to god, Edward, if you try to spoon me, I'll kick your ass." He had a terrible habit of spooning me, like, all the time. Edward Cullen was a shameless spooner.

"I'd like to see you try," he mumbled, snuggling up behind me.

* * *

Edward knew me better than anyone else. Just like I knew him better than anyone else.

In 4th grade, I moved to Seattle, and it was my first day at my new school. Edward had to repeat 4th grade because he was so spellbound by miss Rosalie Hale. It was the first year he had ever had a class with her and was mystified by her beauty. Or at least that's what he says. I think its just because he was stupid. Rosalie had to repeat 4th grade as well, simply because she couldn't read until about 7th grade, and still has trouble with big words.

Anyway, the day we met, it was recess and he was being ridiculed by the 5th graders, his previous friends, for having to repeat the grade. I went up to Mike Newton, the ringleader of the catcallers, and told him he was being rude and should eat dirt. Of course, Mike laughed in my face and ridiculed not only Edward, but me too, for the rest of the year.

This naturally brought Edward and me together, making us build a weird kind of best friendship.

We've been together through thick and thin, which is partly why I was so nervous for the party tonight. We'd never done anything that might jeopardize our friendship. I mean, the only time we've ever really fought is when we didn't agree that I was naturally a Gryffindor and he was a Ravenclaw at best.

But here we were, 8 years later about to risk our friendship by making out at a party. I mean, we were doing it to get to other people, but it seemed pretty risky a move to take.

We'd been being 'flirty' all week. To the best of our ability at least. It was a very crippled kind of flirting, but nevertheless, some people had taken at least a little bit of a notice. Tonight would be the cherry on top. Some very awkward kissing to go with some very awkward people.

I was not thrilled about breaking out the swimsuit, since my bikini body had not seen the sun since about mid September of last year, but I guess it was now or never. It would be dark anyway.

I had a tank top on, jean shorts, my favorite hoodie, and a black bikini on underneath.

My hair was up in a high pony, and I'd put some waterproof eyeliner and mascara on in case someone decided to be an asshole and throw me in the water. A con to being small: Someone always throws you in the pool. And that someone was usually Edward or Jasper. You can imagine which one of those made me beyond irritated while the other one made me furiously turned on.

Edward planned to pick me up at 8. Alice had texted me asking when the hell I was gonna get there, and I told her Edward and I were eating first. She replied saying we had been spending a lot of time together.

I just smirked before pocketing my phone and heading downstairs.

My parents were in the living room, watching a movie together.

"Edward's here. I'll see you guys later," I told them while putting on my shoes.

"Be home by 1, okay?" Mom said.

"K. Love you. Bye." I walked out the door just as Edward pulled into the driveway.

I hopped in the front seat, immediately changing the station to Alt Nation. No matter how much he denied it, Edward was a Top 40 guy at heart and I would never let him live it down.

"Which bikini are you wearing?" He asked, pulling my jacket to the side, looking for my strap.

"Black."

He smiled. "Your tits look huge in that one."

I sighed. "My tits look huge in everything."

He smiled wider. "I know. Why do you always act like its such a burden?"

"Because for a long time I had mosquito bites then the second I got on the pill for my periods from hell, they came out of nowhere, and I still am not used to them and knock over things with them. Just yesterday I broke a glass cause I didn't realize how close to the table they were."

Edward snorted, backing out. "Well all the guys love them. That can be your consolation prize."

"But does Jasper love them? They're not as big as Rosalie's."

"No, they are not." He had a dreamy look on his face. "Hers really are huge, aren't they?"

I ignored him. "Drive faster, I'm starving."

"Yes, master."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. The lawn was littered with beer cans, it looked like there had already been a fight, two girls were throwing up in the bushes, and it was only a little after 9. Ah, high school.

We made our way inside. Edward kept his arm tight around my shoulder while my stomach did flips. I'd barely been able to eat. As much as I was trying to ignore it, I was kissing Edward tonight and there was no going back. Luckily, I'd thought to bring some gum, and was currently chewing 3 pieces. Edward had taken a safe amount of 2.

Inside, we found our group by the beer pong table.

"Hey guys!" Alice called out, sloshing her drink around. She was already drunk.

Rosalie sneered at me and smiled at Edward, while Jasper did the exact opposite to both of us. Quite a pair, those two.

Jessica took in Edward's arms and raised her brows slightly. I ignored it and tried to relax.

"Are people in the hot tub yet?" Edward asked, playing with my ponytail.

Jasper looked for a beat too long and it made me happy. I tried to direct the happiness toward Edward.

"Yep, some are out there." Rosalie clicked her gum in the annoying way she always did.

"Sweet."

"K, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and I'll meet you out there, okay?" I said to Edward, stepping out from under his arm.

He tugged my hair one last time, smiling and nodding.

I walked off, feeling eyes on me.

I quickly went to the bathroom, before taking off my shorts, hoodie, and tank. Taking a calming breath and trying not to think about what was about to happen, I opened the door.

Outside was Jasper.

"Oh, hey," I smiled stepping out of the doorframe.

He smiled wide, taking in my almost naked body. I was glad the hallway was dark enough that hopefully he couldn't see my blush. I was busy taking in his shirtless body. Those abs, the dog tags, that sexy smile . . . damn.

"Cute swimsuit."

I'm surprised my knees didn't give out. "Thanks. Yours too."

He smiled wider, stepping a bit closer. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face, his breath washing over my forehead. He was so tall. I looked up, a little thrown off at how close he was. God, he smelled good.

"I'll see you later, Little Bella." He trailed his hand down my cheek, neck, and shoulder before ducking into the bathroom.

He shut the door before I could form a coherent sentence.

Dazed and on shaky legs, I walked through the kitchen and out the patio door.

The chilly air cooled me down and woke me up a little. Now it was game time. If anything, that little encounter pumped me up and made me realize this really was the only option at getting a chance with Jasper. We only had a few months left of Junior year and I'd be damned if I was going to spend the summer and senior year watching him and Rosalie be in love the whole time. No way Jose.

I found Edward making small talk by the cooler with Alex Kulp.

"Hey guys."

They both turned and smiled at me. Edward threw an arm around my shoulder which definitely caught Alex's eyes as it made my boobs shake I'm sure. Sigh.

"Sup, Bella?"

"That Pre-Cal test today was ridic, right?" I asked Alex because really, the only thing I ever had to talk to him about was math, the only class we'd ever had together.

"I know, dude. Real rough."

"For sure."

Small talk could make the manliest of men feel stupid.

"You ready to hot tub?" Edward asked.

I jumped at the chance to get out of this conversation. "Yep."

"K, talk to you later, Alex."

Alex looked relieved to be out of this conversation as well.

"Yep, see ya guys."

Edward and I started walking over to the hot tub, only to see Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie getting in. Great.

"Ed and Bel!" Emmett happily greeted us. Rosalie seemed unimpressed with life in general, but particularly with my bikini for whatever reason.

She was in one of those really strange and pointless one pieces that have huge cut outs all over it that make it more of one giant G string then a bathing suit. I guess it was supposed to be fashionable or something.

"Cute swimsuit, Rose," I said, simply because she was making me feel uncomfortable with the staring. "You too, Alice." Alice was just in a pink one, the same kind I was in.

"Thanks girl, you too," Alice said back nicely. Rosalie, as usual, sneered. Her smile was really awful.

Edward seemed to like the bathing suit, but held it in.

"What about my bathing suit, Bella?" Emmett asked look faux offended and stood up, making water splash all around Rosalie. She sneered uglier. I held in a laugh.

"Yours is _so _cute, Em!" I laughed, sitting down next to Edward.

"Thanks, Bel. I know," he flashed his dimpled grin. "And Edward, yours are super cute too."

"Oh yeah, I know," He smiled, leaning back and stretching out his arms.

A moment later, Jessica came and squeezed in between Alice and Edward. "Guys, I totally just saw Mike Newton's junk and let me tell you, he has a Tic Tac penis."

Emmett and Edward bellowed out a laugh, while Alice, Rosalie, and I all groaned. Jess just look disturbed.

The two other people who had been in the hot tub, got out, looking uncomfortable. They had probably sucked Mike's dick at some point in their high school career. Classy.

I felt water splash beside me and looked up to see Claire Tracey and Bryan Pender getting in the water. Behind them was Jasper.

"Hey guys," Alice greeted, friendly as always.

Jasper ended up sitting next to me, making my entire body come alive. He stretched his arms behind my back, just like Edward and I felt a little trapped and a really sweaty.

Edward scooted closer to me, and waited for the conversation to pick up before leaning down to my ear. "Lets get out in about 10 minutes," he whispered. I felt him start playing with the tip of my ponytail again, which was partly in the water. "Pretend I just said something funny."

I giggled, smacking his bare chest. It was so hard. I took him in for a minute. How did he stay tan all year long?

He leaned down again. "Preferably without abusing me."

This actually made me laugh. "Maybe you wouldn't think it was abuse if you weren't such a pussy."

"Give me five minutes alone with you to show you how much of a pussy I'm not."

"Is that how you flirt with other girls? Saying your lasting rate is five minutes?" I bit my lip, looking up at him.

"Oh, its _way _more than five minutes. Probably, at least six."

I giggled again.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Edward asked.

I nodded, standing up.

"Where you guys going?" Emmett asked as Edward helped me out.

"We're thirsty," Edward answered over his shoulder.

I smiled at the double meaning.

"K, get me a beer!" Emmett yelled after us.

Edward snorted. "Yeah, that may be a while."

We walked into the house, going down a hallway. We'd decided outside would be a bad idea especially since it was cold and we were dripping wet and also it would look suspicious if we went the opposite way of the house, obviously into the tree area of Stacy's backyard.

We walked down the hallway I'd talked to Jasper in earlier, and found an empty room. We left the door ajar, on purpose, and sat on the end of the bed.

"Soo," I said, twisting my ponytail.

"Don't get awkward." Edward warned, smiling a little. "Just think of it as a closer hug."

"Right. Okay." I bit my lip, staring up at him with wide eyes. God, I was nervous.

He stared at my lips, swallowing. His Adams apple bobbed. I wondered if he were imagining me as Rosalie.

He leaned down, putting a hand on my chin, jutting it up some. He looked into my eyes, before moving a little closer. There was some noise in the hallway, stopping us for a second.

I took a soothing breath. _You can do this, Bella. You want Jasper's d and if the only way to do that is by kissing Edward, you're going to do it._

Surprisingly, I was the one to close the difference between Edward's and my lips. My stomach nearly exploded with butterflies when they touched.

His lips were soft and for a moment, we just sat there, our lips pressed together doing nothing.

Ever so slightly, he moved his bottom lip against mine and by instinct, I followed his with mine.

It was the slow kind of kiss. Not as awkward as I thought it might be.

He moved his hand from my face to my hip, scooting me a little closer. After a minute more of kissing, he broke it, keeping his face an inch from mine.

"You okay?"

"I'm peachy."

He smiled, leaning back in. "More?"

My stomach did another flip. "Okay."

When his lips touched mine again, his grip tightened just a little and I found the courage to move one hand from my lap onto his arm, gripping his bicep. God, he felt good.

When the tip of his tongue touched my bottom lip, I gasped slightly, my head jerking back a little. I'd never French kissed anybody and Edward knew it. I was a late bloomer.

"Relax," he stroked his thumb on my hip. "There's no pressure. This way it'll be over with. We're killing 2 birds with one stone here, Swan."

I relaxed a little. He was right.

I let his lips touch mine again, and this time when his tongue touched my lips, I was prepared for it.

I opened my mouth a tad and unfortunately couldn't hold back my quick intake of breath as his tongue teased mine gently. I felt him smile against my lips.

I was surprised with the jolts it sent down my body.

Sadly, I didn't get to explore the feeling much longer. A second later, the lights in the room flipped on, followed by Luke Powell saying "shit" and Caroline Kulp spitting out a "holy shit, Edward and Bella?".

Yeah, our plan was bullet proof.

* * *

_**So what are you thinking? **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! :)  
**_


	2. Holding Hands & 2 AM Car Rides

_**Disclaimer: SM owns **_**Twilight**

_**Song for the chapter: "1957" by Milo Greene **_

_**BPOV**_

* * *

Monday morning, Edward and I walked into school holding hands. We held hands every possible second actually. It was kind of annoying. And we'd only been doing this for 3 days. Maybe I would feel different had I actually been into Edward, but geez. Sometimes you just need another hand. Hence, why we have two.

Word had spread like wildfire about us. Our relationship status on facebook had over 100 likes. Our friends were a little weirded out, but supportive. Our parents were confused as hell, but also supportive. My grandma was happy I'd finally found a man. It seemed everyone was happy about us, except Edward and me.

Our "great" plan seemed stupider and stupider as the days wore on. Rosalie wasn't even at school today and I hadn't even seen Jasper yet. Maybe this whole thing was a bust.

Right before 4th period, Edward dropped me off outside my class. "I'll see you in study hall, I guess." He smiled awkwardly.

"Yep, okay."

We stared at each other for a minute. I looked around. Some people were taking sly looks at us while others blatantly stared. "Maybe we should hug or something?"

He squeezed my hand, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. I stood there slightly dumbstruck. "That works too," I whispered as he walked off with a smile.

Some people "aww'd" me as I walked into class and I felt my face heat up. I didn't want this kind of attention from anyone but Jasper, who thankfully was already in his seat next to mine.

"Hello Little Bella," he flashed me that half grin and I wanted to mount him.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled, trying not to act giddy.

We were the only 2 from our group of friends in this class; so obviously, it was my favorite class, despite my deep hatred of history.

Mr. Evans started his PowerPoint shortly after the bell rang. I tried to pay attention but was acutely aware of Jasper next to me. I could smell that sexy body wash he used from here.

He surprised me by scooting his chair closer to mine. I glanced up at Mr. Evans who didn't seem to notice.

"So, Cullen, huh?" He whispered, placing his arm around the back of my chair.

I tried to keep myself from clamoring on top of his.

"Yep," I gave him what I hoped was an alluring smile. With my luck, I probably had something in my teeth.

"Hmm." He looked forward, wearing an indescribable face.

"What?" This was in very good territory.

"I don't know, I just always pictured you with someone . . . different."

My heart rate spiked. My palms began to sweat. I hoped my hair didn't smell as fried as it looked from my hair fiasco this morning. This was in very, _very_ good territory.

"Like who?" I tried to sound calm.

"Not sure. Maybe someone lik-"

"Maybe Mr. Whitlock can answer that question," Mr. Evans said suddenly, flipping on the overhead lights.

Now I've never considered myself a violent person, but in that moment, I wanted to strangle Mr. Evans. I looked like a pissed off deer in headlights; Jasper remained calm, as usual.

"Could you repeat the question?" He asked coolly. A few girls giggled.

Mr. Evans did not look impressed. "Maybe if you spent less time talking to Ms. Swan and more time paying attention to my lectures you'd have a better grade."

Jasper shrugged and smiled. "I don't think that was the original question and I can't help it if Ms. Swan," he wound a piece of my hair around his finger, "is a bit more interesting than your lectures, Mr. Evans."

My mouth fell open. My heart beat erratically. I crossed my legs, trying to relieve the pressure building between them. Good god.

Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow. A few girls shot me dirty looks. "She very may well be, but in my class, everyone needs to pretend I'm the most interesting person in the room. Even if someone is in a new relationship."

My mouth fell open a little more. Was he referring to Edward and me? Is that even okay?

Jasper continued playing with my hair, staring straight ahead.

* * *

"I think it's starting to work," I whispered frantically to Edward in study hall. He looked somewhat intrigued.

I explained to him what happened in History.

"You just wait, when Rosalie gets back from Spa Day tomorrow, she's gonna be all over your d. This plan really was genius, Edward."

Edward still looked surprised.

"Wait, does this mean I'm going to have to have like a fight over you with Jasper at some point?"

My eyes lit up. I hoped so. God, that would be hot. "A girl can only dream."

* * *

I'd liked Jasper since I met him in 6th grade. On the first day, he'd switched lockers with me since I had a top locker and couldn't reach and he had a middle one. When I had looked up into the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen, I was a goner. He had always been chill, charismatic, hot, and funny.

I firmly believed his amazing confidence was the result of never going through an awkward stage and his perfectly tanned and pore-less skin. He was probably the most confident person I'd ever met. And to someone as insecure as I was in sixth grade, he was a breath of fresh air.

Jasper befriended me for whatever reason that year, and luckily him and Edward got along too. And for a while, it was just us three. Until Rosalie moved neighborhoods and was forced to come to our middle school in seventh grade. Jessica then joined the group, and so on. Then one day we all started getting boyfriends and girlfriends and drama happened and we were no longer as close as we once were. I'd never found out what had happened between Edward and Jasper.

Edward and I are really the only ones who didn't drastically change from middle school to high school. Personality wise, that is. Our looks back then were pretty rough. Jasper didn't change that much, but at the same time, changed a lot. He'd been a bit of a womanizer. Something I'd cried over countless times.

When he and Rosalie started dating in the middle of last year, our sophomore year, I died a little. I'd never really liked Rosalie. She'd always been dumb and fake. Her mom started dying her hair blonde when she was 12 when it began to do that natural turn of becoming dirty blonde instead of angelic blonde.

My mom wouldn't even let me put the Sun In highlights in my hair when I laid out to this day. Rosalie's life and my life were polar opposites.

We were really only friends by association, and even then, the word "friend" is pushing it.

That being said, you can imagine my surprise when the next day at lunch, I sat down at my end of the table by Edward, only to have Rosalie move down to sit between Alice and I.

"Hey guys," she greeted, flipping her perfect blonde waves over her shoulder.

Edward and I smiled and said hi back, while Jake, being on the other side of Edward, tried to start a conversation with her. She, as usual, ignored him.

"Bella do you think my spray tan looks even? I got it done yesterday and I can't decide whether I think it's even or not." She held out her arms side by side.

It looked perfect and she knew it. I didn't understand the point of this.

"Yeah, it looks even." I took a bite of my sandwich.

She only had a bottle of Fiji water. _How _do girls do that? I'd be starving.

"You're so lucky to have naturally olive skin. Especially when we barely have the sun here," she sighed, pulling a loose hair off my jacket.

I was so confused about what was happening. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward just staring, probably wondering what the hell was happening. Rosalie never addressed me like this. Ever. I was as ignorable to her as Jake was.

"Uh yeah, gotta love that 25% Italian blood in my veins."

"Oh, that's right. Aren't Leah and you like distant cousins or something?"

I glanced at Leah. She was straight from the Reservation. Couldn't be further from being Italian. She looked at me and raised her brows a bit.

"Maybe in another life," I said before taking a swig of my water.

Jasper caught Rosalie's and everyone else's attention, as he sat down. "Sup guys?"

"Where were you?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I was finishing my physics test. Surprise essay at the end that I didn't plan time for." He pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. Rosalie looked bored.

Edward brought me out of my intense staring at Jasper by putting a hand on my knee. He scooted closer to me on the bench.

"You're drooling a little," he whispered in my ear.

I fake laughed, snuggling closer to him. "Act like I just said something cute before I kick you in the nuts."

"Aw, B," he sighed, kissing my nose.

We'd been kissing everywhere but the lips it seemed. The only time we'd ever kissed on the lips had been last Friday night. I wasn't complaining, but I was just hoping it seemed like we were a real couple.

"You guys are disgusting," Alice said while smiling at us.

I interlocked Edward's fingers with mine on the table. "Sorry I'm not sorry."

"Ugh, everyone is a couple now," Jessica sighed, fiddling with her bangs. She really should have skipped on those.

"Not everyone," Leah sighed.

"I'm available, ladies," Jake smiled. They just stared at him.

"There's always Mike Newton and his tiny junk to hook up with," Edward added helpfully.

Jessica groaned covering her eyes. "Its forever imprinted in my brain. Thanks for reminding me, Edward."

"No problem, Jess," Edward smiled, stealing a chip from her.

"How tiny was it?" Alice asked.

Jess held up two fingers barely spaced apart. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Okay, not that small, but it was literally the smallest dick I've ever seen. Like I know guys are smaller when they're soft but not that soft. I've seen soft penises before!"

Everyone giggled like the four year olds we are at her outburst.

"Well my _soft penis _is quite big. Right Rosie?" Jasper smiled.

"Could be bigger."

Jasper continued to smile despite the ego blow. "You don't seem to have any complaints when it's in you."

Alice groaned. "Okay, kids, lets keep it PG13, shall we? Some of us are trying to eat."

* * *

"So what are we doing tonight, kiddos?" Emmett asked slinging one arm around my shoulders and his other around Jess's.

Jess shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not the planner."

Emmett looked to me.

"I don't know. We could go to the movies?"

Jess groaned. "Noo, because if we do, everyone is just gonna split up and go make out with their significant other while the single ones sit together and watch a shitty movie."

"Aww, Jess, I'll make out with you," Emmett kissed her cheek, making Jess squeal.

"I'm down for movies but I'm bringing Brandon to whatever we're doing," Alice smiled pushing between Jess and Emmett to get to her locker.

"Ugh, Alice, Brandon is such a fuckface," Emmett groaned.

I had to agree. Brandon had a shit personality and was about three heads too tall for Alice, who was only taller than me by about 2 inches.

I groaned with Emmett. "Al, it's also especially weird because your last name is Brandon and his first name is Brandon and if you got married to him and made him take your last name his name would be Brandon Brandon and that's like name incest."

"Oh, shut up, Bella. You wanna talk about incest? You and Edward dating," she pretend shivered, smiling through it.

"Fuck you, Brandon," I laughed. "Also, I can't say that tonight because Brandon will think I'm telling him to go fuck himself!"

"Who's gonna fuck himself?" Edward asked as he walked up to us.

"Alice's boytoy," Jess smiled.

Edward laughed while pushing Emmett's arm off me and wrapping his own around my shoulder. I moved my hand up to intertwine his fingers with mine. This charade was getting pretty easy if I was being honest.

"He's not my boytoy, he's my boyfriend, you cunts." Alice slammed her locker. "Also where the fuck are Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Probably fucking or fighting behind the science building," Jess shrugged.

My ears perked up. "Fighting?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "They've been so pissy with each other lately. I don't know what's up."

My hand tightened around Edward's. This was a good sign.

"I haven't really noticed," Edward said calmly.

"Oh, right. You guys aren't supposed to know this. Their keeping it on the DL cause they don't want drama or some shit. Like, I don't want to get involved with their issues, I just want to watch the drama happen, am I right?" Alice laughed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Speak of the devil," Emmett said suddenly, looking down the hall.

Walking down was Rosalie and Jasper, practically intertwined. As much as two can be whilst walking. They looked post coital and we had our answer to the fucking or fighting question.

"Hey guys," Rosalie giggled. Yep, she'd probably just had multiple orgasms. I couldn't help the crotch glance I stole at Jasper. I bet that thing could do damage.

"I'm loving the freshly fucked look, guys. _So _inconspicuous," Alice scoffed.

Rosalie just giggled again. Jasper smirked. Damn.

Edward pulled me a little bit tighter to him and I knew we had to step our game up.

* * *

"Why the fuck did I suggest the movies?" I wailed while brushing my hair.

Edward and I were at my house waiting to be picked up. Since the only nice movie theater was about 45 minutes away, we'd decided to car pool in Jess's mom's SUV.

"Cause you're an idiot," he laughed, turning on the tv.

"I didn't even think about this. I feel like I should brush my teeth 8 more times."

"Wow, you're really making me want to make out with you, Swan. You know how to get me going."

I glared at him.

"Oh, come on. You're a great kisser and your breath is fine. I'd tell you otherwise."

I felt somewhat appeased. "This is just going to be so awkward _and _I have nothing to wear."

"Just wear what you wore to school."

I scoffed. "Ew. No. It smells like outside cause we had Physics outside." I looked to Edward who was lying on my bed. "Just pick me out something that will make Jasper jealous."

He sighed, but got up and walked to my closet.

Edward was pretty good at picking clothes and telling me whether or not it would make Jasper want me. I mean, so far I wasn't in a relationship with Jasper, obviously, but he had made suggestive comments about my clothes and body before. But tonight, Edward thought he'd be funny by pulling out my homecoming dress.

"This will be pretty and super event appropriate," he laughed.

I flipped him off while I pulled out my phone with the other. I texted Jess and Alice to ask what they were wearing. A minute later they texted back.

"K, they're both wearing jeans, and Alice said Rosalie is too, so I guess I'll just go with jeans and a sweater."

"You didn't even need my help," he yawned, flopping back on the bed. It groaned under his weight. "How can you get away with doing anything on this bed?" He moved around a bit more, causing it to squeak louder.

"Edward, my bed has seen about as much action as white crayons gets."

He laughed, still making it squeak. "The bedroom: where the magic don't happen."

I sighed. "More like, Bella's life: devoid of any magic happenin'."

I quickly threw on threw on my jeans, riding boots, and my favorite sweater.

"Nice granny panties, B."

I bent over, showing the waistband of my puke green underwear. "Soak it in, boyfriend."

"Why don't you ever wear cute underwear when you take off your pants around me?"

"Because I don't want you getting an awkward hard on obviously," I joked as I reapplied my eyeliner.

"Oh, right. I guess I should thank you for that."

"Yes, you should. And hello, you've seen like every pair of underwear I own. Not all of them are granny panties."

"Most," he mumbled.

"You can't really talk, Mr. I own 12 pairs of Transformers boxers. You're probably wearing a pair right now."

"As a matter of fact, I am. And my junk feels very comforted knowing Optimus Prime is guarding the boys." He grabbed his crotch, making a face at me.

"Trust me, you don't need Optimus Prime doing damage control. You're face already takes care of that," I laughed at my own joke. "Zing. Would you like a sterile bandage to cover the burn?"

"I'd like one to cover your mouth."

* * *

After Jess picked us up, Edward and I ended up having to sit in the backseat, with me on his lap. Of course, we weren't happy about it, but it was the way it had to go. Jess was driving, Emmett had shotgun, Alice and Brandon were behind Jess in the middle with Leah and Jake in the chair next to them. On the backbench was Rose and Jasper, then Edward and me. Needless to say, we were all ass to ankles and uncomfortable.

Edward and I had assumed this was going to happen and were giggling every time we hit a bump or came to an abrupt stop or other things that hurt a lot. Jess was a terrible driver and I almost broke character when my head slammed against the window for the umpteenth time.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, my face being shielded by Edward's neck. He had his arms wrapped around my waist.

I could just barely make out below the waist on Jasper and Rosalie. Their hands were much too low for my liking. I was pretty sure they were kissing, but couldn't be sure.

A minute later, Jess confirmed my suspicions. "Hey, Rose, Jas, no sex in my mom's car!" They ignored her, but broke apart a minute later.

Edward squeezed my hip and I took a breath. I whispered in his ear as quietly as I could. "We need to step it up." It was my only warning to him before I kissed a trail up and down his neck. His breathing spiked and his grip tightened. He smelled like shaving cream and it made me miss the beard he'd been working early last week. Then I wondered what it would be like to kiss Jasper's neck like this.

"That rule applies to Bella and Edward too!" Jess screamed, breaking dramatically. Everyone groaned.

I kissed Edward's neck one last time, catching Jasper looking for a beat longer than everyone else.

* * *

Once we were all in the theater, Alice and Brandon went off to a corner, Rosalie and Jasper went off to their corner, and Edward and I were assumed to go to another corner.

We had to leave up the armrest, which was fucking annoying, and we had to be all cozy and close together even though it was hot as balls in the theater.

"When the lights go down we don't have to be as close. Just look like you're having a good time," Edward gritted through his teeth. He'd been complaining almost as much as me since it had been just the two of us. I think it was getting to him that we were not getting to Rose.

My success with Jasper had been minimal, but it was a greater victory than his.

I decided to tell a little white lie to bring his spirits up. "Rose was staring at your ass the whole way in here."

He rolled his eyes. "How could you even tell? You were beside me."

"It's a girl thing, Ed."

He snorted. "Right."

Finally the lights dimmed and trailers began. Luckily we were in the very far top right corner, giving us a view of the whole theater and making it hard for anyone to spy on us. Except for Jasper and Rosalie who were in their corner directly across from us. Easily spottable. They were already going at it.

"You'd think they'd be bored with each other by now."

I nodded, staring at them along with Edward and probably several others.

"I guess we should start making out now," I sighed a few minutes later upon seeing Alice actually move onto Brandon's lap.

Edward turned to me and I saw his Adams apple bob in the dim light.

I swallowed hard, tilting my head up. He brought his down, giving me a gentle peck. His lips were warm and inviting. It was still very strange to kiss him. Not entirely unpleasant though.

His hand cupped my jaw, tilting my face up more as he brushed his lips against mine another time, my bottom lip going between his. I moved my hands from his lap, one to his wrist and the other to his shoulder. His other hand came to my hip. It felt warm and heavy.

I was ready this time when his tongue brushed my lips. I opened slightly, touching the tip of his with my own. I was surprised to find myself having a good time. I wondered if Jasper were a good kisser. I was positive he was. He'd probably kissed so many girls. I bet he was good at doing other things with his lips too.

Edward's lips left my mouth and moved to my neck, but in my mind, it was Jasper now. He licked and nibbled up and down the side. I hummed when he kissed behind my ear, his hand tightening its grip on my hip. His breath was loud and whooshing in my ear.

A minute later, Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow."

He snickered, pulling me into his side.

* * *

"I'm fucking starving," Jess mumbled as we walked to the car.

"Same here," Emmett replied. "Taco Bell, Taco Bell, Taco Bell!" He announced suddenly, jumping up and down.

Everyone groaned. "Didn't you hear about that person who found a pinky in his taco there?" Alice grimaced.

"That was Wendy's and it was in the chili actually," I volunteered helpfully. Alice shot me a deadly glare. "Although, I think I've heard something about Taco Bell not using real meat."

Emmett continued to jump up and down. It was exhausting to even look at.

"How bout Fuzzy's instead?" Edward offered.

"Edward, if I don't want a taco from Taco Bell, home of the taco, why the fuck would I want a taco from a place called _Fuzzy_'_s_?" Alice sneered.

"I just really want ice cream," Rosalie said, clinging to Jasper.

As much as I hated her, ice cream was always a good idea.

"I'm with Rose on this one," I said quietly, ashamed of myself.

"And I'm with Bella," Edward said.

Rosalie looked between us. "Well it was my idea."

Edward gracefully and, quite beautifully I might add, ignored her, instead turning to the group. "Who wants ice cream?"

Jake, Leah, Brandon, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and me all raised our hands.

"Looks like you're out voted, Em."

"Mother fuck," Emmett pounded his fist on the hood of the car.

* * *

"Yeah, two Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream cones, please," Edward ordered, with an arm around my shoulder.

I really wanted to not be cuddling this close anymore, but we had to keep up the charade.

"You're lucky I have to pay for this," Edward whispered in my ear, grabbing his wallet out with his free hand.

I smiled, pretending he was whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Oh, sweet bottom," I patted his face.

He rolled his eyes at me while handing the lady some cash.

Once we were all seated at the tiny ass tables, Edward and I were about as close as two can be without being on top of each other, like Alice and Brandon and Jasper and Rosalie were.

Have I mentioned how annoying being a couple is?

Cause it's really annoying.

Alice sighed. "Ed and Bell, y'all are just too cute."

Edward raised his brows. "'Y'all'?"

"'Bell'?" I asked, raising mine.

She aw'd. "See, they even make the same face. I love you guys together. Don't you guys love them together?"

Brandon nodded because Alice has his balls in her purse and has had them there for quite a while. Everyone else was pretty much just focused on their ice cream.

Alice sighed again, this time out of frustration. "Who do you guys think will win cutest couple this year?"

Rosalie perked up at this. "Easy, Ja-"

Leah butted in before Rose could finish. "Edward and Bella for sure. People have been shipping them since 7th grade."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jake asked, mouth full of ice cream.

Leah ignored him, while Jess nodded and said, "Edward and Bella".

I risked a peek at Rosalie. She did not look happy. I couldn't help my beaming.

"You guys are sweet, but that's really just a popularity contest. I doubt Edward and I would win that." I knew I was being evil and I knew that Edward and I would be runner up if not first place. I can't tell you how many times people thought we were a couple before.

Edward was clearly trying to hold back laughter. "Well I think Bella's the cutest."

I went in to kiss his cheek, and he surprised me by kissing me full on the lips.

Jess and Alice catcalled, while I nearly died. We hadn't really kissed in front of people like this before. It was quite a horrifying rush. What if we looked weird kissing? Would it be obvious we weren't into each other?

I pulled away laughing, while Edward smiled gently at me. He kissed my nose and I didn't stop smiling. We were actually getting kind of good at this.

Also, the slightly annoyed expression on Jasper's face may have helped the smile. Just a little bit.

* * *

"Alright, bye guys!" We waved as the car drove off.

My shoulders slumped when the car rounded the corner. "That was an exhausting night," I sighed, unlocking the front door.

We'd stayed at the ice cream place till closing then had gone to Alice's to chill since nobody was tired except for everyone. Sometimes, I didn't want to spend every waking second with these people.

"Also, that was a risky move, Cullen."

Edward laughed, following me up the stairs as quietly as he could. "You loved it, the crowd loved it. An all around pleaser."

I could hear the smirk on his face. I shushed him as we passed my parents room.

Edward grabbed his bags quickly from my room, then we walked back downstairs.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think Jake's game is at 8, so maybe we can get something to eat before."

"K, see you then," he ruffled my hair before walking to his car.

Once I had shut and locked the door again, I wandered into the kitchen. Because who doesn't love a 2 am snackaroo?

I grabbed the ice cream tub out of the freezer, because life is short and I'm not into denying myself simple pleasures, even though my ass desperately wants me to. Before I could scoop any, there was a soft knock on the door.

I figured that Edward probably forgot his phone in the 2 seconds he was here.

I pulled it open, smirking. "Did you forget your ph-"

Instead of Edward, it was Jasper.

"Hi?"

He smiled. "Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

I know that I shouldn't be getting into cars with boys who aren't my "boyfriend" at 2 am. I know that I should have said no, that I was tired and gone up to my bed, maybe read in my bible a little bit. I also know that I shouldn't be getting into cars with boys who have a girlfriend at 2 am, either.

But when Jasper Hale shows up at your house at 2 am, with that blonde curly hair, and those gorgeous blue eyes, and those long eye lashes casting shadows over his cheeks, you don't say no for any reason. You get in the damn car and feel overwhelmed with joy.

Hence, why I'm in a car with Jasper Hale at 2 am feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"Nowhere, really. Just wasn't tired and felt like driving around with my favorite car buddy." He bumped his elbow with mine and I couldn't help my smile.

When he smiled back at me, it felt like my heart was melting. I liked when he referred to previous times we'd spent together. We'd done many drives around for nothing when he got his license and we had nowhere to go. Very rarely had it ever been later than 10 pm. I'd always assumed those late night car rides were with other girls and there wasn't a lot of driving involved.

He just made everything better and I couldn't exactly explain why. He just did.

"Did you like the movie?"

He laughed. "Do you even know what movie we saw tonight?"

I titled my head. "Huh?"

"You and Edward were all over each other."

I blushed and stayed quiet. "I still saw some of it. And its not like your tongue wasn't down Rosalie's throat or anything."

He gasped. "So vulgar, Little Bella."

I swatted his arm. "Oh, shut up."

When we hit the main road, Jasper turned on the radio. "Wanna listen to some shitty Top 40?"

"You know I do."

He laughed, going to a popular station, which was naturally playing Ke$ha. "Got to love the top 20 countdown."

"Or loathe it entirely, but ya know."

We continued to drive for about an hour. When I yawned, he turned around and we headed toward my house.

He broke the comfortable silence a few minutes later. "Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"Being with Edward."

I stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't know how to answer that.

"I mean, in a way. But we're still Edward and Bella, you know? We're still goofy and rude to each other, but we can just be more uh, open with our feelings. I guess. We're still getting used to it, but . . . it's good."

"I think it's pretty fucking weird, to be honest."

I struggled to understand why this pissed me off so much. "Why?"

"It's . . . you know. You're you and he's him."

"Well, that's a shitty answer." I let out a humorless laugh.

He shrugged, giving me that adorable half grin. "I guess it's the only answer I've got."

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are great!**_

_**Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Also AstridGreenEyes made a totally awesome banner for this story so y'all should check it out! (remove spaces)**_

_**s1069 .photobucket user /AstridGreenEyes/media .html?sort=3&o=0**_


End file.
